Total Drama: BACK IN ACTION!
by Dauntless-born96
Summary: Time to head back with your favorite original characters for more drama, more challenges, and...MORE DRAMA! This season, Chris is bringing back some of the original cast to get back to the island and the set. ENTRIES ARE NOW CLOSED! HOPE YOU ALL ARE READY FOR THIS SEASON!
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO CAMPERS! SO! I am starting a whole new season of TOTAL DRAMA where they go back to TDA! HOWEVER! This will include 30 TOTAL CAMPERS! Soooo I AM OPENING O.C slots! The campers that will be on this show from the cast of past seasons include:**

 **Duncan**

 **Courtney**

 **Trent**

 **Gwen**

 **Geoff**

 **Bridgette**

 **Alejandro**

 **Heather**

 **Lindsey**

 **Tyler**

 **Scott**

 **Mike**

 **Zoey**

 **Dawn**

 **Cody**

 **Noah**

 **Ann Maria**

 **NOW! I HAVE ROOM FOR 13 MORE CAMPERS! Here is the template to go off of!**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Height:**

 **Weight:**

 **Strengths:**

 **Weakness:**

 **Worst Fear:**

 **Personality:**

 **Background:**

 **Audition Tape:**

 **Fav Total Drama Character:**

 **Least Fav Total Drama Character:**

 **Outfit:**

 **Swimsuit:**

 **Nightwear**

 **Any Additional Info:**

 **PM ME YOUR O.C'S AND YOU'LL KNOW WHO MADE IT FOR THIS ACTION PACKED SEASON OF TOTAL. DRAMA. BACK IN ACTION!**


	2. Chapter 2

HELLO CAMPERS! SO!I HAVE ROOM FOR 4 MORE CAMPERS! The campers that will be on this show from the cast of past seasons include:

Duncan

Courtney

Trent

Gwen

Geoff

Bridgette

Alejandro

Heather

Lindsey

Tyler

Scott

Mike

Zoey

Dawn

Cody

Noah

Ann Maria

NOW! I HAVE ROOM FOR 2 MORE CAMPERS! Here is the template to go off of!

Name:

Age:

Height:

Weight:

Strengths:

Weakness:

Worst Fear:

Personality:

Background:

Audition Tape:

Fav Total Drama Character:

Least Fav Total Drama Character:

Outfit:

Swimsuit:

Nightwear

Any Additional Info:

 ****

 **ADDED CHARACTERS  
**

Carter

James 'Watts'

Angel

Alicia

Kevin

Emily

Derek

Piper

Birch Hatchmen

Baron Graves

 **Lucy Peyton**


	3. WELCOME TO THE SHOW

**ALRIGHT CAMPERS I JUST GOT MY LAST SPOTS FILLED AND I HAVE MADE MY DECISION ON WHO IS IN AND WHO IS OUT! Please don't be discouraged if you didn't get a spot! You're character will still appear at some point possibly! This season I intend on having MANY twists that the cast will have to endure! *Evil smirk! OKAY GUYS! HERE ARE THE TEAMS AND ALL THE CHARACTERS! THIS SEASONS PREMIERE WILL BE SATURDAY, FEBRUARY THE 10TH! STAY TUNED!**

Team Names: Hustling Hornets and Savage Sea Dogs

Hustling Hornets Savage Seadogs

Duncan Courtney

Trent Gwen

Bridgette Geoff

Alejandro Heather

Lindsey Tyler

Scott Dawn

Mike Zoey

Dawn Cody

Noah Ann Maria

Carter James "watts"

Angel Alicia

Kevin Emily

Derek Piper

Birch Baron

Lucy Peyton Clay


	4. ATTENTION ALL CAMPERS!

**ATTENTION CAMPERS SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT! Whoever has made the cast list, please PM me a special talent that your character may or may not have! ALSO TO ALL MY REVIEWERS AND WATCHERS! The premier date has been postponed because I will be doing my drill weekend for the military friday until sunday so I won't be posting the OFFICIAL EPISODE until Saturday, February 17th! Then I have decided each chapter will be uploaded HOPEFULLY every friday like an actual series. IN CASE YOU HAVE FORGOTTEN here are the teams and/or Characters! REMINDER: DON'T get discouraged if you don't see your character here! They will most likely appear on and off every now and then and may even be apart of some twists I have in mind. *Evil smirk***

Team Names: Hustling Hornets and Savage Sea Dogs

 **Hustling Hornets**

Duncan

Trent

Bridgette

Alejandro

Lindsey

Scott

Mike

Noah

Carter

Angel

Kevin

Derek

Birch

Cody

Lucy Peyton

 **SAVAGE SEA DOGS**

Courtney

Gwen

Geoff

Heather

Tyler

Dawn

Zoey

Will

Ann Maria

James "watts"

Alicia

Emily

Piper

Baron

Clay

 **And since you are all so patient with me! Here is a sneak peek of some of the first chapter!**

"CHRIS!" Chef shouted as he walked into Chris's office. Chris looked up as he laid on his desk wearing a bathrobe and cuddling a bear. His thumb in his mouth and his hair a matted mess. Chef looked at him, confused, but decided not to question it as he handed him a manilla folder. "You're gonna wanna look at this."

"What's this?" Chris asked as he at up on his desk.

"They want the show back. Something about a brand new island."

"Another season?!" Chris said as he snatched the folder from him and began reading the papers inside. "THEY EVEN GOT ME A NEW COTTAGE!"

"Chris that was a mansion." Chef corrected.

"It had a cottage feel thus making it a COTTAGE! I can't believe this! They're giving me full rein to do what I please!" An evil smirk slowly spread across Chris's face. "Oh...It is on! I can see it now! The fanbase screaming! The paparazzi! Total Drama is officially BACK IN ACTION!"

 **I KNOW IT'S NOT MUCH BUT IT'S JUST ENOUGH TO GET YOU GUYS INTERESTED! TELL YOUR FRIENDS, TELL YOUR FAMILY, TELL YOUR FISH I DON'T CARE! TO TUNE IN ON SATURDAY,** **FEBRUARY** **17TH FOR THE SEASON PREMIER OF TOTAL...DRAMA...BACK IN ACTION!**


	5. NEW FACES IN NEW PLACES!

"CHRIS!" Chef shouted as he walked into Chris's office. Chris looked up as he laid on his desk wearing a bathrobe and cuddling a bear. His thumb in his mouth and his hair a matted mess. Chef looked at him, confused, but decided not to question it as he handed him a manilla folder. "You're gonna wanna look at this."

"What's this?" Chris asked as he at up on his desk.

"They want the show back. Something about a brand new island."

"Another season?!" Chris said as he snatched the folder from him and began reading the papers inside. "THEY EVEN GOT ME A NEW COTTAGE!"

"Chris that was a mansion." Chef corrected.

"It had a cottage feel thus making it a COTTAGE! I can't believe this! They're giving me full rein to do what I please!" An evil smirk slowly spread across Chris's face. "Oh...It is on! I can see it now! The fanbase screaming! The paparazzi! Total Drama is officially BACK IN ACTION!"

(REALLY COOL INTRO MUSIC)

"WELCOME BACK EVERYONE! TO A NEW SEASON! OF TOTAL DRAMA!" Chris shouted with a wide grin. "I know, I bet you're wondering how I got this show back. Well that doesn't matter! Just know that THIS SEASON is going to be the BEST season YET! And here comes the submarine now!"

A green submarine slowly surfaced from the water, the hatch throwing itself open and Tyler gasping for breath hanging out.

"Everyone! Welcome back Tyler!" Chris shouted.

"DUDE! DO YOU KNOW HOW CROWDED IT IS IN THERE?!" He complained as he stood, then slipped and fell onto the dock hard. He groaned in pain.

"Dude that was brutal." Chris said however his mouth had been shut. Chris looked around before smirking and shaking his head. "And now welcome one of our New competitors. Clay."

"Thanks Chris." Clay said as he climbed out of the submarine.

Chris smiled. "Clay is able to mimic voices really well. As you can tell."

"Thank you. Thank you very much." Clay spoke in an Elvis voice before laughing and walking off to the side helping up Tyler.

"Damn Chris, this submarine could use some TLC!" A girl said as she stepped out of the submarine. She was wearing a maroon and black camouflage bomber jacket with black lining the sleeves with dark green capri pants. A biker helmet was resting on her head as she took it off before she jumped onto the dock. **  
**

"Welcome to the show Piper!" Chris announced as he smiled looking back at the submarine. "And It's BRAND NEW BY THE WAY!" Piper shrugged as she walked to stand on the dock next to Clay who offered her a polite smile.

"This place looks...Better than the last one." Alejandro said, slowly coming out of the submarine. He sat on the edge of the hatch before reaching down to help Heather climb out.

"Why the hell do you keep bringing me back Chris?" Heather groaned as her and Alejandro made their way onto the dock. Chris smirked.

"Easy! Ratings!" Chris said. "Welcome back Alejandro and Heather!"

"Hey...Curtis?" Lindsey asked, coming out of the submarine. "Is there a spa this season?"

Chris sighed before looking at her. "It's Chris...Lindsey. You've known me for the past- Nevermind. Welcome back!" Lindsey smiled as if to go to wave, before falling off the submarine and then onto to the dock at Tyler's feet.

"Oh! Hi Tyler!" She said with a smile. Finally after all this time she managed to remember HIS name.

"Wow...This isn't as much of a dump as I thought it would be." A boy said as he stepped out of the submarine, walking casually onto the dock.

"Carter! Welcome to the show!" Chris said with a smile looking at the submarine.

"Alright let's do this." Another boy muttered as he climbed out of the submarine, walking onto the dock.

"Birch! Welcome on the show dude!" Chris announced.

"WOO! Man it feels GOOD to be BACK! Come on Beau get up here!" Geoff shouted with a wide grin.

"Dude I would if you would scoot over!" A voice came from inside the submarine. Geoff laughed as he moved to the side, getting out and helping Bridgette come out as Beau slowly stood.

"Beau! Welcome to total drama! Geoff, Bridgette! Welcome back!" Chris smirked.

"Good to be back Mclean!" Geoff said as he high fived the host.

"Ugh, that was way too crowded." Courtney said as she climbed out of the submarine.

"Could've been worse." Gwen groaned as she climbed out behind her. "Could've been a PLANE!"

"HEY!" Chris defended. "That plane was in the BUDGET! We made do! Welcome back! The two besties. Courtney and Gwen!

"Hey everyone!" Someone shouted as he climbed out of the submarine. "Name is Kevin!"

Chris smiled at him. "Everyone! Welcome another new competitor! Kevin!"

"I can't wait for this show. I've been a fan ever since I was a kid." Kevin smiled as he went to go stand with the other competitors.

"Watch out down below!" A girl shouted as she flipped out of the submarine and landed on her feet with a smile. Her wavy black hair settled and she flipped it slightly.

"Nice one dude! This is Vanessa everyone!" Chris announced.

More and more past contestants filed out of the submarine. Mike and Zoey, Scott and Duncan, Dawn and Trent, and last but not least, Noah and Ann Maria.

The rest of the cast soon joined them. The rest of the newbies that is. Will, Derek, Emily, Alicia, Lucy and Baron.

Chris stood infront of the group and clapped his hands together. "Well everyone. Welcome. To TOTAL DRAMA BACK IN ACTION!

The group clapped and some smiled but other looked somewhat bored.

"SO!" Chris began. "Today, we won't start off with a challenge. I would like to see everyone get to know each other. BUT FIRST! TIME TO ANNOUNCE TEAMS! Duncan, Trent, Bridgette, Alejandro, Lindsey, Scott, Mike, Vanessa, Noah, Carter, Beau, Kevin, Derek, Birch, and Lucy. You guys are the HUSTLING HORNETS!"

"What the hell kind of name is that?" Scott said with a grimace. Chris ignored him.

"Now! Courtney, Gwen, Geoff, Heather, Tyler, Dawn, Zoey, Will, Ann Maria, James, Alicia, Emily, Piper, Baron and Clay. You guys are the SAVAGE SEA DOGS!"

"Sea dogs?" Ann Maria rolled her eyes as she popped her gum.

"Well! Everyone! This season is going to be jam packed with more fun, dangerous, grooling, challenges than ever! But with more rewards, More cash to win, and a lot more to look forward to! Along with a lot more chances for invincibility! So! Everyone will be showed to their cabins and-"

"OH MY GOD NOT THOSE AGAIN." Lindsey whined, along with the rest of the group.

"HANG ON I WASN'T FINISHED! Each team that wins a challenge gets to spend the night in the RESORT!" He said. The group gasped and all started cheering. "But like I said, tonight is a no challenge day. Get to know your teammates and your strengths. OH! And the confessional this season! We brought back the makeup trailer from action!"

Everyone looked at each other as Chris walked away. Knowing that this season was going to be one hell of a summer.

 **A/N: I KNOW IT WAS REALLY SHORT BUT I WAS SO EXCITED FOR THE PREMIER SO HERE IT IS! Tune in next weekend for episode 2! If your character didn't get a big and great entrance it's because I was kinda rushing to make sure I got this out today! They will have a bigger part next episode. I was rushing because I had a lot of schoolwork this week. I LOVE YOU GUYS! TUNE In NEXT WEEKEND! FOR TOTAL. DRAMA. BACK IN ACTION!**


End file.
